<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Calamitous Tale by LordComrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538258">A Calamitous Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordComrade/pseuds/LordComrade'>LordComrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Calamity - Fandom, Terraria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dramatic, Emotional, Epic, Fantasy, Far Future, Gen, Lore Change, Post-Apocalypse, Retelling, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordComrade/pseuds/LordComrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the universe of Terraria, a catastrophic event draws near.</p><p>An ambitious tyrant takes advantage, becoming a new threat to the lands and skies and star systems that everyone thought were finally safe from the ancient evils.<br/>Weary and gravely few in number, the dying race of Terrarians rise up once more, along with the brave from this age, and those from long ago...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Comaeth ŕen Caelamíi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chronicle 1 - Comaeth ŕen Caelamíi</p><p>Above the vast horizon was a ominous red light, eclipsing the sun as it went down upon the grand Terrarian plane.</p><p>The people of the town could only gaze on it, their judgement, as the sky turned from orange to black from the treacherous night.</p><p>But the light, it stayed.</p><p>On the battlefield ahead, a circle with nothing outside but barren wastelands, the ravaged grounds, only <em>them two</em> in it, About to settle this conflict.</p><p>The traitor,</p><p>And the tyrant.</p><p>Statis, The once great tactician who went dormant for years after betraying his master, then rose up once again, inspired by the first great rebellion. He circled Yharim, who was facing towards the light.</p><p>This was a costly move to flank the lord's frontier, but if he could manage to destroy Yharim himself, it will instantly end the war.</p><p>Now they have eye contact, even though the lord is much taller than Statis, giving him a chill through his blood.</p><p>But his anxiousness was quelled, as he remembered why he came here, to achieve freedom either by victory or death. He will destroy this tyrant! He began to charge his energy, filling with adrenaline.</p><p>The tall figure remained deadlily silent and still. In fact, one would only assume that he is looking at Statis, as his helmet visor makes it impossible to see his eyes, if he even has any.</p><p>Then suddenly, lunging at the tyrant Yharim. Over and over again, slashing and aiming for weak spots, pressure points, any gap in his armour. A furious flurry.</p><p>But he exhausted quickly, not planning to preserve his energy for defensive measures. There was no point. After one huge, final blow, he then lightly fell to the ground, breathing heavily, he had thrown everything he had.</p><p>He looked up as the smoke he made cleared. Statis would finally be redeemed, the world remembering him for a hero, not for a coward, or for a murderer.</p><p>It was finally over, all these years of anguish and despair at what could have been. Tears were relief, but when the electrified gas finished out, they suddenly turned into hopelessness. He yelled at the unfazed tyrant.</p><p>The tyrant had both of his arms crossed leaning on his sword. His golden armour encasing what seems his whole body, but then his cloak darkening most of it. his visor lifted up with his head, only to look down on the warrior. Statis made one last attempt. he lunged on Yharim, screaming his last breath, and his warcry was cut, as the lord removed his head, before his tears could come out.</p><p>The Lůmdren, the tyrant's warfleet, rushed into the town over his head as he looks over there. This was only one obstacle towards his goal.</p><p>Coma errín Calàmitas.</p><p>All but three Terrarians were wiped out thirty-eight years ago.</p><p>The three empires have fallen, replaced by the Nation of Yharim, who is going to use the coming catastrophes to complete his destiny of conquest and manifestation of the lands and skies of the world called Terraria, the greatest of the centre regions, therefore greatest of the galaxy AE, therefore the greatest in the cosmos.</p><p>Nothing will stop the Calamity.</p><p>And now continues the tragedy of the world's finale.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ann Erren Apprecuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chronicle II - An Erren Apprecuna</p><p>The boy Terry Aethelwulf from the town that no-one remembers. He survived.</p><p>He ran desperately away, and quickly became exhausted, with every breath he took he wondered if it even helped to breathe, there was fire everywhere sucking the air away from him. He easily forces himself onto his knees.</p><p>He comes to his senses. He must find Freye, his Eria, the girl that he would be with. Terry travelled to the edge of town, at the peak of the hill, the forest. As he stopped on a tree, he felt like the fire was in his lungs. When it stopped he turned back, eyes burning.</p><p>He saw the Lundis on the right, the stone circle. She always went here, for the ceremonies. It was filled with rubble and everything was stained red from the fire and blood. He anxiously waited for something to happen. Then three girls walked out of the rubble, dazed. He ran up to them, they did not notice him, it was too loud, the fires. </p><p>"Terry!"</p><p>He anxiously turned to the left to see Freye, he was relieved. She ran towards him and he gave his painful breaths to walk to her. She comforted him, embracing him and turning him around to the right of the forest. Before he knew what was above them, she threw him onto the ground. He tried to open his eyes and hear what she was saying. He coughed while he asked what was going on-</p><p>"What's, W-Wha-" He was interrupted by a malevolent force.</p><p>Then a deafening blast, then what sounded like three more. A blinding yellow light. Freye pulled Terry up and propped him on a wall covered by a roof, when the ringing in his ears stopped, he looked at her face, she was bleeding from her nose and mouth. But she smiled and spoke to him, he couldn't make out what she was saying, but he knew she was trying to reassure him. She helped him back up, but he saw behind her, the others on the ground ridden with holes from gunfire, along with the rest of the ground. The dirt was ravaged by remains of super-heated shells, it must have been a Lundor gunship.</p><p>How could it shoot so many countless bullets in half a second? It was a horrifying sight, their heads were a pile of gore. Terry started to become light-headed, but he could hear Freye now. He stood up.</p><p>"Come now, my hero" She said, gently.</p><p>He took a deep breath and walked with her into the woods carefully but swiftly, a drastic change. More peaceful, as if the forces didn't notice the forest next to the town they just raided. Freye tripped, but Terry caught her.</p><p>"What was that?" he nervously asked.</p><p>"I'm alright" she replied with tension. Her face then eased as she looked ahead of him to the centre. She held her stomach. Then held his hand, and led him there.</p><p>Once their short but tedious journey was finished, they saw the atrium of the canopy; the middle of the forest. A usually restricted and sacred place where only girls may go for initiations. But, of course, no longer.</p><p>She went to go touch the large sacred rock in the middle, and he prepared a blanket on the grassy but harsh floor, the one that was rolled up near the rock. They rested. But Terry eventually felt a burning fire on his forehead. He cringed at the pain as he touched it, even lightly. She went over and took out of her rysac a remedy, a dragonscale-decorated spherical bottle filled with potion liqueurs, but she hesitated. Terry didn't see what she saw yet.</p><p>She gave it to him to drink, but then taking her dress, and tearing a part of it off.</p><p>"Wait, why the dress? it's sacred..." Terry hoarsely asked, putting the bottle down.</p><p>But she just smiled as she put her left hand on both of his, and the right with the torn shred onto his grazen forehead. He flinched. She pressed it in, He involuntarily pulled his head back, and she quickly stabilised it with her other arm. After he relaxed a few seconds later, she helped him with the potion. After all, it was a heavy bottle. </p><p>He slowly poured out the thin but also thick liquid in. But his throat closed reflexively, he spilled some. </p><p>"It's fine, heal first," she calmly but shakingly reassured him.</p><p>After a short pause of oscillating breathing, he asked her.</p><p>"Why the dress? it's a simple wound"</p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p>"Terry, you're Terrarian" she implored him to finally believe, after all this time. "You are more sacred than anything in this village,"</p><p>Terry looked grievously at the bottle.</p><p>She looked down then up quickly her glare at him strengthened. She imploringly grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>"Terry! you are stronger than all of us!' she sternly insisted.</p><p>Terry closed his eyes, trying to prevent tears. "But you know what just happened back at the village! How can I be the last hope for this world?"</p><p>There was silence. before he looked down.</p><p>Then he tried again to drink, painfully downing it and slowly. After he finished, He gasped.</p><p>But not for air.</p><p>Therinn Scárann ʒúm</p><p>His eyes drained out when he saw the massive wound through her chest.</p><p>How could he? How could he not notice?</p><p>"Why did you do this Freye!? you needed the potion, not me! please! please tell me you have another!" He cried. He viciously looked around, but with her draining strength Freye held his head. And shook hers slowly, hushing him. </p><p>"My..." she whispered softly, as she caressed his arm that had a poisoned wound, but it quickly healed due to effects of the potion, before he could panic over that.</p><p>He desperately looked at her. One last time. He did not blink. She came closer and kissed him on the forehead. But then stood up. So did he, quivering legs. She lovingly looked at him, before she...</p><p>Terry caught her.</p><p>He was hugging her, trying to hold her up. But her body was lifeless.</p><p>Coma errín Freeth</p><p>All of the remaining Terrarians must pay for their avoidance and cheating of destiny - for avoiding their death, their beloved will die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Precuendum Aoŕ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chronicle III - Precuendum Aoŕ</p><p>The girl Aelle from the skies, who lived alone for her whole life, she did not see the Calamity approach, from the South. She saw it from the North.</p><p>The girl with the Impyx-styled armour with the dual visor and the iconic aerodynamic pairet on the top. Waiting at the top of Peak Endyr, looking or over the overwhelming forest that flooded what would be the great steppe of this planet she was on.</p><p>But this chapter starts not with her, but with her assailants. The special forces group 195, Yharim's forces. 0.02ls away, Commander Hyr standing up the front in their temporary base of operation. A large, ex-airbase. Empty except for the out of place assassins. Five of them, each with their arms tightly wrapped behind their backs. Wielding customised armour covered with securings and straps made from eaterleather. Listening to orders intently, and with deadly precision.</p><p>"Your mission is to kill, no questions asked." echoed around the empty room.</p><p>They left one by one. But the commander stopped Eclerius, the third one.</p><p>Eclerius walked over to Hyr with no expression on his face, his eyes voids. He was different from the others, though whereas they suppressed all emotion, he had none. Anymore.</p><p>Hyr comforted him with his arm on the assassin's shoulder. "You're brilliant, Eclerius" </p><p>Eclerius looked in his eyes.</p><p>"Please, listen to my orders this time." The commander sighed. Eclerius walked away. "Your order is to kill the rebel, not yourself!" The assassin stopped, and carelessly breathed out. "Please!" Hyr asked, almost frustrated. Eclerius looked back after a short silence. </p><p>"Do it for your lord, then. You know very well that you are like him with all of this." the commander calmly asked.</p><p>Hyr looked at him to see any resolve at all. Hard at this distance, but at least his eyebrows raised up a little. He turned around again and headed to the mission. Or so Hyr hoped.</p><p>As Eclerius walked out, he raised his arm to block the incoming shockwave. The others kneeled as if about to pounce, looking up at the sky, some adjusting their visors. Then, from their upper backs came out bursts of energy, eventually forming into wings, majestic things made of all sorts of Macaria, pure white in the matter making it up, but each had a different coloured glow emanating from it. Then after they fully spread, a gigantic clap shoots them up into the sky, one by one. </p><p>The assassins were not fully synchronised, they each went their own path. Much like if they were a simple group of bounty hunters taking a target. But these, Beings,  were no simple bounty hunters. They were efficient Presleen warriors effortlessly travelling through the skies and spaces at least half an Mm per second. Eclerius never was able to use wings, one required immense connections to lifeforce to use such things on instinct.</p><p>Eclerius' choice of travel was his imperially issued hoverboard made from shroomite that was pillaged from the ancient caves. A nimble device, though, and it has a system that shields the user from cosmic frequencies and generated oxygen. Technology was why Yharim was so successful in conquest, while others continued traditional warfare using powers and brute strength, The Conqueror focused on technological advancement. So using something like this hoverboard allowed those previously considered 'lesser', to become competent even with the most powerful warriors.</p><p>He simply lifted into the sky, ultrasonic within the first second. He just stood there, on the board. Perhaps he would die this day.</p><p>Aelle was on the mountainside, she had positioned herself far from civilisation on purpose, to avoid collateral damage. She was spinning a modified crystalknife, looking up at the skies. It was silent, for a few seconds.</p><p>She looked up to see a sudden but deceptively gentle flash of light, her visor draining out the rest of the light around it. She jumped up. Just in time to avoid the massive shockwave on the ground after the light's speed increased dramatically, smashing into the earth. The assassins from Preslia stood up from their one hand they all had on the ground, one by one. They flang out their staves that produced images in shapes of axes or blades, very light. She stepped back slowly and carefully, they suddenly jumped at her and she braced her blade towards them.</p><p>The one at the front approached her, but the other two rushed to her sides, she quickly looked at both of them. Everything started slow, but then they pounced. Their combat was aerial, They were like lightning-eagles, constantly in turn striking and dive bombing her. But her simple knife was enough to block almost all of their attacks, for when she slashed with it, flexible lasers came out from the crystals on the blade. She then saw an opening, their underestimation of her disorganised them. She struck, slicing right down the first one's chest. He was dumbfounded, but could not move, as his consciousness drained.</p><p>She took out the other two as well. Not used to fighting in pairs but only in a triad, they indeed made their own openings as she maneuvered behind the second and reaching her edge to the side of his neck, and pulling back. Then she stood still as the last one charged, she simply dodged his attack and swiftly stabbed him in the heart.</p><p>She hesitated to stop looking, but eventually relaxed, but not for long, as the hoverboard headed towards her from the sky, It was trying to joust her like the last one. When it finally came close to her, the Eclerius riding it braced, but not very effectively. She also braced, then when he came close, her lightning reflexes knocked him over, she missed the cut. Eclerius still fell onto the ground. Aelle, filled with adrenaline from realising he was uncut, shakingly handled the blade to point towards him, she stupidly threw it at him and missed.</p><p>She gasped and instinctively flinched at his direction, waiting for him to jump, she was not used to fighting pumped on adrenaline.</p><p>But... he did not jump up at her, he lay there, almost lazily. She came ever closer, very cautiously, very slowly, to retrieve her weapon. He sat up, then stood up. He walked towards her, but without correct stance, she relaxed, strafing when he got close. She was quite confused. He just kept on doing it.</p><p>In truth, he was in shock how he was still alive, perhaps exhilarated, and may have forgotten how to fight. So he just threw himself at her. Over and over.</p><p>They eventually found this kind of amusing. A few times later, he nearly tripped. She giggled, and Eclerius noticed that this great warrior who eliminated every task force sent after her, every last one more deadly than the last, was a girl. He looked up at her. He hesitated moving at her again. Then he stood still. Eclerius' legs started to quiver. Then broke into nervous laughter. He looked embarrassed to her. But really was processing what just happened. He dropped onto his arm and knees, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Oh, wow," he sighed. He took a few moments. He felt like, he was alive like never before. She approached him, and he forced himself not to be nervous. He doesn't care if he dies, he reminded himself. She simply kneeled down and looked at him, amused. He sat up on his knees, eyes closed. He didn't want to care about his life anymore, but just now felt like he should.</p><p>He opened his eyes to look at her. Of course, she was fully cloaked in her armour, her unique-looking visor covering her eyes. He looked more at her.</p><p>"You're a girl, aren't you?" he asked.</p><p>"My name is Aelle."</p><p>He thought for a moment, puzzled. "How could you have defeated them, then?"</p><p>Aelle knew what this was leading to. But then decided something.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked. "Am I not allowed to defend myself?"</p><p>"Their style was Eckirai-ren, based on a combination of brute force and swift strikes, no-one your size could hold against that." he insisted. She was indeed a bit thin to overpower such brutes. Too thin-looking</p><p>She hesitated, but then swiftly lifted her arm to the side of her helmet, as she looked slightly away from him to the upper right. She twisted something, and a white gas came out from the crevices in her helmet. She lifted it up, taking her helmet off, over her unexpectedly dark hair. She then put it down next to her, and wiped her face. She looked at him. The first expression he would see on her face was this firmness.</p><p>"Because I'm the last Terrarian."</p><p>Terrarian? He immediately doubted her, but hesitated to tell her that. It had to make sense. The assassins were lifeforce users, no known species in the universe could match them without powers like what they had. He looked at her face, pale but with very dark hair, she looked Human. No one except a Terrarian could have that kind of power without lifeforce, of course Terrarians not able to use lifeforce. the assassins were Presleen. No human could defeat them. The only way for someone like her to do that, would be if she indeed was an ancient relic. But that means that Terrarians are still alive!</p><p>He closed his eyes and quickly shook his head in disbelief, overwhelmed.</p><p>She looked at him sincerely and firmly, following him as he turned into resolve., standing up strongly.</p><p>"I have no place in Yharim's army!" He finally said, after all this time. He took his tracker and threw it off the mountain.</p><p>"Why not?" Aelle asked, looking up at him.</p><p>Eclerius realised what he just said. Ultimately, he did this for no reason. Then he tried to grasp onto any resolve he had left. He searched, then found something.<br/>"Because this is my chance to have hope,"</p><p>Thaouth Yeit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arre Karra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chronicle IV - Arre Karra</p><p>The lands and skies of Terraria, the most prized lands and skies in the universe. It was truly the greatest accomplishment of Yharim.</p><p>Yharim the Tyrant.</p><p>He did not bear that title without reasons. Cruelty was commonplace and injustice simply a way of profit, of conquest. Like all of the other conquerors throughout history, Yharim did not feel any remorse for such things, for it was in the name of his destiny. A necessary sacrifice.</p><p>The Conqueror's grand Interstellar Capital Ship was his central command to his many dominions. Albeit a bit centralised, he had no keys to power to worry about, for no-one could overthrow him. His power came not just from his people but from within. No person in history was as powerful as him.</p><p>The main room was lined with red and gold strings, the red made from bloodcloth and the gold from Aurica. Truly a great sight to behold, as the roof was two hundred man-lengths tall and there were windows looking into the cosmos. The biggest living quarter in the ship, but no-one except for Yharim's own family was allowed in, The only outsiders seeing it were commanders and other leaders through holograms.</p><p>But this room was also specially designed to let in any intruder that dare break through security, which itself was specially designed only as a test.</p><p>Was the Tyrant bored? had he enough of his power?</p><p>On the under compartments of the ship, his family lived. His mother, sister and brothers. They were not seen by anyone but Yharim himself. In fact, no one else knew they were even alive. He of course felt about them in a way he felt of no one else, and once a time ago his brothers were in a competition with him, as all brothers are. He surpassed them, of course.</p><p>They waited quietly at the table for Yharim to arrive. They were having dinner, served themselves as they were not to see any servants. They intentionally waited from finishing too fast, exchanging talk in small bursts. But then they were completely silent.</p><p>As he entered the room. He carried himself more casually than usual, but still firmly, still wearing all of his armour. He sat down, his metal behind cloth on the material of the chair the only sound in the room. He never really talks to them. Erha, his sister, breaks the silence.</p><p>"Hi!" She smiles a bit, then looks slowly down. No verbal response from him. They continue.</p><p>Yharim eating through his transparent visor, the only time he is physically vulnerable is when he deactivates his visor opacity. They eventually finish, but he stays there for a bit. He lifts his arms up to rest his head on. They wonder what he thinks when he does that. One can usually see where his eyes are looking through lights on his visor, but they are deactivated now.</p><p>
  <em>'So the hero finally but simply swipes his hand, gushing light energy that dissipates into the full spectrum of colour around the room. The Tyrant has been dethroned at last. They both fall downward and rest their wings. The figure who is now legendary, asks the Tyrant; "Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He does not respond, only looking away. "So, my destiny is not the Calamity..." the fallen King says. Then after a noble silence, he speaks again. "Take my kingdom, free your brethren and sisters. This ship is now yours" The hero walks past him with pity in his soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But please, victor, do not walk into below this central platform..." The legend now, of course is even more interested. Had the Tyrant been a fool? The hero hesitates, then fatefully runs to the command room, nimbly blasting a hole in the floor with his Exoblades. He lands, but finds not a cruel laboratory filled with inhuman experiments, but a family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nay, it was an experiment...'</em>
</p><p>Perhaps this was the Tyrant's destiny?</p><p>He stops plotting futures and hastily gets up, almost startling his family, who are of course almost used to his hasty exits by now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Regimen ren Darenn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chronicle V - Regimen ren Darenn</p><p>"Long before any of us can comprehend, Elxweyxriunn, the Terra Lord, created a line in existence itself separating humanity - into us the Terrarians, and you Terren humans. Exchanging the gleam in our eyes for immense knowledge and power."</p><p>Eclerius was stunned. He looked down, then at her intently. She indeed had eyes that had no reflection.</p><p>"Wait, you..." He thought. He couldn't say anything. She was standing at the tip of the mountain, so expertly, anyone else would fall off instantly. He realised something.</p><p>He took out a short cylinder, stood up, and offered it to her. She looked at it, slowly reached out, and took it. As she lifted it, the look in her eyes was calculating. Then she suddenly flung it out, her pose was perfect. It extended into a laser spear, she stepped back and went all out. It was like second nature to her. She then paused, only to then jump up and use moves that he'd never seen before.</p><p>Impossible. This was a prototype weapon, developed only for use to him and his squadron, it took him a year to gain even basic skill with this weapon...</p><p>She breathed out, then relaxed and threw it to him. "My parents died ten years ago,"</p><p>She looked at him, stopping to get air. "I think I'm the only one left..."</p><p>He realised he was in the presence of a legend. He must preserve her precious life at all costs, maybe it would bring meaning to his life...</p><p>"I will help you live from now on."</p><p>She looked away, slightly tearing up. She wiped them mostly away. She had lived alone for ten years.</p><p>She closed her eyes, but then they both looked off the side of the cliff. The time was a beautiful evening, cirrus clouds jetting in a swipe across the sky, eclipsing the nearby planets and floating islands closer than them penetrating through.</p><p>Just a few seconds later, Aelle broke the silence;</p><p>"Sky is so, big, on this planet," She said with her voice now seeming insignificant compared to the huge atmosphere. Eclerius did not look rightways to her, but he imagined her facial expression.</p><p>True, they were up very high on this cliff. Eclerius looked for a while first, before seeing a plane flying across. He decided to check the Exacommunicator for his location, he knew his mission said where the planet was, but what was it called?</p><p>He brought it up, the map of the Galaxy AEY. Now, he was in Gheril, the Reverator ASD CVVVI system. Single-star, fourth from the sun, A non-artificial world. That's rare... They waited to find a naturally existing planet in the Ferz zone of a yellow star. Eclerius was impressed.</p><p>"You chose this planet on purpose?"</p><p>Aelle looked at him, confused for a bit.<br/>"Yes, this planet was at the forefront of the Conquest," <br/>She wondered for a while.<br/>Eclerius moved closer, showing her the map.</p><p>"This planet is not artificially sustained, it's sun sustained, this is a one in a million pick." He looked at her, then at the map, then at her again.<br/>She tilted her head slightly.<br/>"Well, it's almost at the forefront." She looked back at the horizon. She noticed a native village.</p><p>"The people here migrated from an oppressed colony, around a hundred years ago"<br/>She started fiddling with her knife, and looked down at it.<br/>"They say, an angel led them out of their ravagerscape that was once their home world. Conquered. The angel represented their two ancient lords. Warned them to follow it through the stars, led them here," She paused, then sighed, slightly smiling.<br/>"Without hyperdrive..." She was visibly amused. Maybe doubting this story a bit.<br/>"How far away is this planet from the original?" Eclerius asked.</p><p>"The original planet, which now is known as Citadel 42 of Yharim, is roughly one hundred light years from here. They traveled for twenty years. Said they constantly followed the angel." She stopped fiddling.</p><p>"That's all I really know about their religion, I know there's probably heaps more, but, you know."</p><p>"Your home planet?" Eclerius asked intently. "Is that how you know so much about them?"</p><p>She stood up and brushed off.<br/>"Terrarians don't have those..."</p><p>Are Terrarians not human? Eclerius thought.</p><p>She walked back a bit.<br/>"Speaking of Terrarians,"</p><p>She walked up to one of the bodies of the assassins. She keeled down onto him, and put her hand onto him.</p><p>"Paying respects?" Eclerius asked.</p><p>"Maybe some cultures would see it that way," She said, absorbing energy from him.</p><p>She finished, then stood up. Eclerius watched as she focused. Blue beams of energy materialised, into light matter! Large, majestic wings sprawled out from her shoulder muscles as she bent them forward.</p><p>Those wings were the first one's...</p><p>So Terrarians can use wings, too. Of course, they have their thing where they instantly master all knowledge of a weapon when wielding it.</p><p>She was just going for a test drive he assumed, as she jumped up into the sky.  </p><p>He watched for her, seeing a split in the the clouds. He gave a small chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hyr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chronicle VI - Hyr</p><p>The commander of the warriors knew of the failures of the assassins.</p><p>It was of course common practice to not get too attached to your employees in the military, which Hyr found he forgot to do here. He was disturbed when he stood at the window looking outside into the iron rains of Preslia. He knew these people just a while back, and now they're all dead.</p><p>Except for the one he cared the most for.</p><p>Eclerius, that reckless fool. But a fool unnaturally blessed with life. How he survived this long, it must be destiny. Hyr always saw something in Eclerius, something in his potential. He could do great things for his lord Yharim.</p><p>The commander intercepted his hyperspace wake, so he knew where he currently is, probably travelling through space aimlessly on his hoverboard. Not the first time.</p><p>Eclerius was flying with Aelle following, to a place he liked. Gliding across the stars, nebulae everywhere, and the suns and planets silently passing by faster than light.</p><p>"Hey, Lerey?" Aelle asked, gracefully flying perfectly right next to him.</p><p>Eclerius snapped out of his daydream.<br/>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How does this work?" She transmitted.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I know that nothing can go faster than light, but," She readjusted her visor.</p><p>"How are we doing it?"</p><p>Eclerius thought of a way to explain it to her.</p><p>"Well, it's sort of like we, make a deal, with the rules of physics," he said, pausing in between.</p><p>"We exchange the law of relativity for a new one, that generates a wake of energy for the remainder of our trip, at the point of where we jump."</p><p>Aelle thought for a while.</p><p>"So, like black magic?"</p><p>Eclerius slightly laughed.</p><p>"No, more like alchemy, like ancient arts except with quantum physics."</p><p>Eclerius looked her way. "Quantum physics pretty much makes anything possible, I guess,"</p><p>He looked back. "A lot of people say that everything, even mystical beings like, uh, Providence, or even weapons and armor, the materials they were made from, that they're just science"</p><p>Eclerius looked forward again.</p><p>"Even the power of Lifeforce"</p><p>But, Aelle always thought magic and science were completely different, she gave it another thought.</p><p>Eclerius' daydreaming was again interrupted by a sound. The only way he can hear anything in this vast void of space is if someone intercepted his hyperspace jump.</p><p>"Aelle, quickly get back, just for until I call you back,"</p><p>She stopped pondering, and agreed.</p><p>He looked back to see a golden man approaching, a huge figure with his head covered in a Psuedo-Silva alloy great helm. Eclerius hoped Aelle was hidden from him.</p><p>He flew on his side, toward Eclerius.</p><p>"Good day, Ec,"</p><p>Eclerius kind of smiled. As they passed a star.</p><p>"Good night Hyr," he said, looking forward.<br/>"I suppose you, defeated him?" Hyr said in a slightly lower voice.</p><p>Eclerius paused for a while. He decided not to say anything.</p><p>Hyr also looked ahead. "Since you're the only one left,"</p><p>Eclerius quietly said: "She took pity on me."</p><p>A long silence. Hyr looked at him once more. After a hesitation, he smiled inside his helmet. Eclerius could tell.<br/>"So, a female warrior?" Hyr said in a more calm tone. "All of them defeated by a girl... Reminds me of the other one..."</p><p>Eclerius knew who Hyr was talking about. Hyr looked at Ec again. "Do you believe she's real? That she is equal in power to even Yharon? Almost as powerful as lord Yharim?"</p><p>Eclerius was unsure. Hyr got that.</p><p>They just, flew for a while.</p><p>"Going to your spot again I see?"</p><p>"Please come back" he sighed.</p><p>Eclerius looked down for a bit. Hyr left him, gliding slowly out of the stream, then disappearing.</p><p>Looking forward, into the open space, he then rotated around. Eclerius was leading a bright dot in the distance behind him, the girl Aelle. Just a bit larger than one of the many stars around her. He decided to slow down, as he approached his destination.</p><p>She caught up to him. Her helmet was back on, of course.</p><p>"So we're here?"</p><p>Almost. When travelling at 14,000 times the speed of light, one's destination is never in sight until the last few nanoseconds. Without precision in deciding when you end your jump, landing at your destination is virtually impossible.</p><p>Eclerius goes forward a few light-seconds. He gets ready, braces, then activates the system. He feels the stars around him blatantly stop. He quickly slows himself down with his hand jets. He's used to this feeling by now. He turns back to see her, she's like a shooting star. She abruptly stops around a hundred meters from him, then shooting past him, spinning around and giggling. He turns his head following her.</p><p>She stops upside down, looking at him. "Aha, it's so weird!" She laughed. She'd told him she'd never been in open space before, just on ships.</p><p>"I, I can't feel any movement, but I'm spinning?!"</p><p>Eclerius smiled. "We at this moment have a momentum speed of roughly three hundred meters per second,"</p><p>She was amazed. Space is so different than what she always imagined. She never even looks outside the windows of the spacecruisers. There are so many of them, the stars. She just looks around. It was mesmerising, it was, just so encapsulating.</p><p>Eclerius transmitted another message to her. "Look behind you.."</p><p>She simply span around, focus on the overwhelming stars. But what she looked at next, her visor filtered out all the light except for it's.</p><p>A tiny, tiny blue sphere. Thrusting out gargantuan amounts of pure, cosmic, power. From each of its sides, the rays distorting themselves into thin rainbows around the edges. She could almost hear it, this massive thing.</p><p>"Whoa... so this is it huh?" She whispered, just as she got over her dumbfoundedness.</p><p>Eclerius slightly jetted over right next to her. "This, is one of the most intense natural phenomena that the universe has to offer." He said quietly, as if he didn't want to blot out the majestic feeling of this.</p><p>He looked down to her. "This, is Ghorrin's star. One of eight Ultra Neutron Stars in this galaxy."<br/>He went more forward.<br/>"This is where terrestrial life first found a way to travel between galaxies."<br/>Aelle looked at him.<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>Eclerius activated something.</p><p>"Follow me." He looked at her, with a gleam in his eye. He was so genuinely excited.</p><p>He jumped into the pillar of blue energy, she followed him quickly. They cramped together inside it. The constant barrage could now be heard, it would probably burst their eardrums if it weren't for their protective armour.</p><p>"If not for our protective equipment, we would be blinded instantly, if we weren't killed by this... 35 million PSC, not to mention the intense gravity,"<br/>She concernedly looked at him, a bit claustrophobic to say the least. <br/>"This will amplify my hyperdrive, but,"<br/>He paused.<br/>"Not yours. I modified mine to work with this old method." He reached out his arm to her.<br/>"Uh- Take my arm..."<br/>He looked away for half a second, then back.<br/>She lifted her arm up, then took his. Eclerius looked wayward to the galaxy AE.</p><p>He didn't even ask if she was ready. Everything around them amplified, the sound was constantly increasing, then they jumped out. Everything went dark.</p><p>She looked down. The small dot below them was the galaxy. She knew that if she let go, she might be stuck in pitch-black open space. She tried to look around to find any other light, for the only light right now was coming from their suits.</p><p>Suddenly, they appeared, the light filter adjusted, and they saw around them, not stars, but galaxies. Then before she could process it. Stars, all around them again. Their destination.</p><p>They just floated around for a bit, she was overwhelmed by everything that just happened.</p><p>"Of course, this method is obsolete. Now we can just fly between galaxies,"<br/>He stabilised, checked his arm device again.<br/>"But I like to feel the thrill of this way."</p><p>"Hey, Lerey?" She asked through the transmitter, the only way they could hear each other through space.</p><p>"Yeah?" Eclerius responded, surprised by the name.</p><p>She thought about something for a second.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Eclerius was surprised for a second, but then realised. He stopped smiling.</p><p>Aelle floated over to him.</p><p>"I mean, you were the happiest I've ever seen you just now," she told him.</p><p>Eclerius looked up. Aelle looked closer.</p><p>"But, usually you're all, hopeless,"</p><p>Eclerius had a blank expression for a few seconds. Then he looked down. He thought for a while. </p><p>"I guess I don't mix well."</p><p>Aelle went in front of him.</p><p>"Are you happy now because, of your passion for these things?" She asked.<br/>She tried to find her words, she stabilised her position.</p><p>"You're happy when you're by yourself, and, with the things you like? Like technology-"</p><p>"It's lonely" He interrupted. Eclerius looked up again, at the artificial star above them. There were massive space whales gently floating, too. Eating the gas clouds.</p><p>Aelle sighed, then she looked up at it with him.</p><p>"Nice seeing you, thanks for the suit upgrades."</p><p>She looked at him, smiling under her helmet. "I guess you liked doing that?"</p><p>Eclerius smiled a bit, too. She looked to her next destination.</p><p>"I, as a traveller, must move" she said, looking around. "There are so many things I haven't even seen yet..."</p><p>She looked back at him.</p><p>"I can feel it. So bye for now,"</p><p>Eclerius looked at her direction, as she charged her hyperdrive, particles and orbs of energy being drawn onto her, then with a slow but then sudden flap of her wings, she's gone into space.</p><p>He looks back up, next to him being the energised wake. She must have gone a long distance, the energy readings show she must be going at least 180,000c.</p><p>Eclerius thought about things for a while. So is this time really for good? Or would he return to the Forces once again, like all the other times he renounced it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ann Aeŕinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chronicle VII - Ann Aeŕinn</p><p>The boy Terry Aethelwulf met the summit. He opened his tired eyes to see the morning sun shine through the hills and trees, he must have made it through the forest.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>He fell, exhausted. Both kinds of exhausted. He refused to let his thoughts dwell on previous events. A new beginning will be made here.</p><p>He slept for a day and a half, when he awoke he heard the distant waterfall, that was coming from the passerby floating islands. They are common here on this world of Enreland. Often even eclipsing the sun.</p><p>He stood up. He gazed upon the fields. The bright yellow wheat fields that so many others before him had done. But no one has touched them for many millennia.</p><p>This spot, is where many Terrarians like himself were exiled, and unknown to the ones that got rid of them, where they made an exciting life for themselves.</p><p>He looked around the rim of the forest he left behind, looking for something.</p><p>There! The glowing powder from the bark, he scrapes it off into his hand, then takes out his bag, where he kept the Monglower flower he found in the forest. He was relieved when he mixed them together, pouring the powder into the cup of the flower.</p><p>He hastily planted it in the ground right below him. He kneeled. Terry looked up.</p><p>Suddenly, a blue vortex engulfed him, shooting upwards all around him. He saw a figure of a yellow being, his sight overwhelmed, like a being with two large wings and a tail below.</p><p>He knew what to do.</p><p>"I call upon, <em>hrrgh</em>..." He felt the intensity around him build to levels beyond natural limits.</p><p>He forced himself. "My late companion Ecbert! He left me something!"</p><p>A bright flash.</p><p>He awoke back where he was. He had a massive head rush, losing conscious perception. He regained it looking at what was in front of him. He realised he was now sitting on a blanket, made from a familiаr material, spread out in front of him. But there were four things laid out on the blanket.</p><p>An axe.<br/>A pickaxe.<br/>A Sword.<br/>And a hammer.</p><p>These are exactly what he expected. He gathered them up, storing them on him. He went over to a tree. He felt it, and remembered the past.</p><p>He took his axe and cut it down, with a mighty strike. As it fell, he divided it precisely, storing the log segments in a neat pile. He cut down many more that day, just like any other Terrarian at the start of their legendary journey.</p><p>He carefully replanted them with their seeds, then went out searching. As he walked, he crafted his lumber into an arming-sword. A Terrarian's crafting skill is never forgotten.</p><p>A weapon made from this kind of wood is not to be underestimated, especially if dual-wielded with the other shortsword he has.</p><p>He walked through the hills looking down, he's never seen fields like this before. Although he's heard of them.</p><p>A long time ago, Terry was a part of a warrior group, The Lightrays, led by his old Terrarian companion Ecbert. They braved the world that rejected them, and went on magnificent adventures, slaying monsters and travelling the land.</p><p>They talked about this place a lot. The land where some of the first Terrarians ever came, right after the Terra Lord conceived their race.</p><p>But nowadays, it seems that Old Enreland is free from the slimes and beasties that used to cover its surface.</p><p>He suddenly slipped, his leg into the ground. He braced his arms, and realised that this grass grew over something. He opened a hole in it, looking through.</p><p>Some sort of a cave. He remembered how to jump down caves.</p><p>He lowered himself down, onto an old vinegrowth. He looked at it. It's growing around something, he wrenched the vines off, there's an unlit torch. When was it placed here?</p><p>He pulled it out, the gel is still inside it, on the top. This torch is very extravagant, platinum-lined Boreallic wood.</p><p>He took out his copper shortsword, and flicked it on the platinum lining, igniting it immediately. A metallic silver flame. It lighted up the cave all around him, much more tham any natural flame.</p><p>He dropped down to the floor. Looking around, he saw gems in the stone walls reflecting off of the torchlight, it was beautiful.</p><p>He'd heard that gems have magical properties, he went over to them and pulled them out, storing them too. He explored this cave over the next few hours and got lost in all the caverns.</p><p>Then through a hole he saw a giant pool of water, it glowed. There were shells everywhere, as if he were under the sea. There was also an abandoned house there, why? Terry went over to the house, felt the wood it was made of.</p><p>He had never seen this kind of wood before. He peeled back the outside, the inner parts of the planks were blood red, but then dried from the air, quickly turning dark grey like the rest of the planks.</p><p>He studied it for a while, then a chip fell into his eye. He reflexively backed off, but then he felt a searing pain on his hand. He tried to look at it through his watery eyes, his hand was filling up with this red stuff, it stang.</p><p>He tried all he could not to panic, he looked towards the house for an entrance, he rushed in, there must be a chest full of supplies somewhere in here.</p><p>He looked around, then went upstairs. There was this horrible, fleshyness, about this place. It smelled like rotten death. He saw upstairs, the chest was right there.</p><p>But he hesitated to open it. There were... veins on it. And eyes...<br/>It was beating, like blood was flowing through it. He looked around the room, it was made of... organs. He felt more pain on his hand, it was completely engulfed, he couldn't move it.</p><p>He trudged over to the chest, and pushed it open. He looked inside, his eye still burning. He saw potion bottles, gold coins, and something else.</p><p>But then his eye closed up, it must have gotten infected too. He had another look, there was a kind of glass, with a circular rim, he picked it up. It was a mirror.</p><p>But in the reflection he saw not the roof of the house, but as he bent over he saw trees. Suddenly the air became colder around him. He found himself on top of... an altar of a sort. A stone platform.</p><p>He took the potion and tried to open it, but his hand could not move. He smashed the top off on the ground, and poured it into his eye. It fizzed.</p><p>He lied down on his back. When his eye felt better, he looked. He saw the sky was clear and the sun was more east than five minutes ago. There were very tall, dark trees around this clearing.</p><p>Then he saw a girl there, approaching him. He was startled, and sat up. She stopped. He didn't know what to say, he was far from the place where people spoke Aegelisc, the only other language he knew was Old Terrarian, but no-one speaks that anymore. She looked curious.</p><p>Mira the girl immediately recognised a Terrarian. She did in fact speak Old 300's Terrarian, but she didn't say anything.</p><p>Terry stood up slowly, just stood there for a while. She studied him. He had very worn scale-mail, a material she did not know. That must be what they wear around here. It seemed like he teleported back here to the altar after a day's adventure. From the lifestyle of living in Deignophagus.</p><p>As the wind blew, Terry felt another sting on his arm. He flinched, clenching it.<br/>"Yahh.."</p><p>She hesitated, then moved closer.<br/>"Let me see"</p><p>Terry looked very surprised. He stopped. Mira checked his arm. There was red dust.</p><p>He had not heard this language uttered in a long time. He felt like he was back then again.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Mira paused, then realised.</p><p>"Oh, I, was taught,"</p><p>What does she mean? She took out something.</p><p>"We used it in special occasions"</p><p>She had a white triangular device with neon lights on it.</p><p>"Sit down,"<br/>He noticed she hasn't looked him in the eyes yet. She tugged him downwards by the arms. This seems strange, why would she insist on treating him like this?</p><p>She put the device on his arm, and it just stuck to it.<br/>"Don't touch it," She quietly said.<br/>Mira got up and walked off the altar.<br/>"I'll be back at nightfall"</p><p>Terry was surprised. But he didn't know what else to do here. What a strange girl. Who was she?</p><p>Where was he? He looked around and saw, a water stream. It came from the sky, not more than a hand-length wide, soaking unnaturally quickly into the ground. Straight from up, the wind not pushing it a bit, all the way to where it disappeared into the almost-evening sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dresnae rae Fhìoserr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A long time ago, the legendary land of Terraria was roamed freely by the Terrarians, legendary warriors and architects. They slew the great beasts that were released by the Ancient Lord, I heard they're immortal."</p><p>"No, we're not immortal." Said the Terrarian, looking upwards to the island. "Not anymore."</p><p>Mira was shocked. "Then how are you still alive?"</p><p>Terry remembered.</p><p>"Us Terrarians are now brought into this world through genetic manipulation. The ones who give their DNA are our 'parents'. That was happening ever since the Ancient Lord destroyed the Great Birthplace, which gave us rebirth every time we died." He said in a gradually decreasing tone.</p><p>"Now we age and die like the others."</p><p>Mira remembered something she heard about a few years ago, about genetic facilities being destroyed. "Are they all gone now? the genetic facilities?"</p><p>Terry paused.</p><p>"We're dying out."</p><p>The fallen hero felt the sudden rush of emotion through him. The memories, the times gone past. His fallen comrades, their hopes and their desires, <em>Why?</em></p><p><em>Why are they still unfulfilled?  </em>Didn't Yrimir the Legendary destroy the Moon Lord? Wasn't that the last stand? didn't we the Terrarians defeat the forces that threatened the universe?</p><p>Tears in his eyes now, he looked up at the stars, the same stars that hosted the most devastating battle the universe had seen? </p><p>"But we are holding the last stand. It's still going,  just..."</p><p>Terry paused. "This time the enemy is not the ancient lord, but a new tyrant."</p><p>Mira knew who he was talking about. "Yharim?"</p><p>Terry knew that the ship that attacked his town was the tyrant's command. They either wanted to destroy him or conquer the land, that is what Yharim does now.</p><p>"My love Freye…" He could not hold back his tears any longer. Or his anger. He yelled at the sky, how could this be let to happen,  how was she, how were <em>they </em>gone so quickly?</p><p>"The one thing that I had was my new life there, with her," Terry cried.</p><p>"How could all Terrarians be defeated like this?" </p><p>There was silence for a while. Mira thought about a few things. </p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>Terry tried to comprehend.  "I stopped counting when I settled down in the village. Uh.." </p><p>He sniffed. "At least... a hundred and fifty years."</p><p>Mira looked back up at the sky, like he was. "That's quite young for a Terrarian."</p><p>Terry lied down on the hill. She did too. He let out a breath.</p><p>"You seem to be interested in Terrariankind."</p><p>"I'm a wanderer. I'm fascinated with your history, you all."</p><p>Of course, why else would anyone visit the infamous world Deignophagus, apparently this is where that mirror took him to.</p><p>"Show me your most powerful weapon you have on you, Terrarian."</p><p>Terry instinctively reached to his side for <em>Elx</em>, but remembered that there instead was a coppercrafted gladius. He laughed. When he unsheathed it, it made a pathetic little sound. Mira was listening for a sonic boom, or a deep mettalic mini-supernova, or whatever their legendary swords sound like. She looked over, confused.</p><p>"Is that a copper short-sword?"</p><p>Terry smiled, tired. "Yeah,"</p><p>He span it around having mastered it already.  "Like the one Yrimir used to kill the ancient one. A Gladius."</p><p>She didn't know if he was serious or not. She kind of ignored that but laughed slightly. "But you must have had one before, right?"</p><p>"Each member of the Lightrays had a signature weapon. I believe my original weapon is more famous than me." Terry told, still throwing the shortsword up and catching it.</p><p>"Elx, the piercer. I wielded it."</p><p>Mira tried to remember the old lores and news announcement recordings that covered the events that happened long before she was born, around seventy years ago. She remembered.</p><p>"Elx, the bane of the eater! that weapon was the one confirmed to end the rampage of the World Eater, right? you did that?"</p><p>Terry smiled as he remembered those times. The first time he remembered in decades. "I stood there as it charged into me, I held it with all my strength."</p><p>Terry twirled it around a bit more. He realised this weapon wasn't that bad, at least for the standards of 100,000 years ago.</p><p>"Well at least this was good enough to make the Romae Empire, I guess. Heh."</p><p>"Have you ever used a short-sword before?" She asked.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Well, you Terrarians don't need it, I guess." She looked down the hill again. "Picking up and mastering even something you've never heard of before. Then being a one man army. Like Yrimir at the siege of Preslia"</p><p>"That guy sure was something." He angled the blade to the twin moonlights so it would light up the edge. "Before he was cut down. By Yharim." </p><p>He looked over to her. "What's your signature weapon?"</p><p>Mira reached into her locket,  pulled out that triangular device from before. </p><p>"This Tri-trapper here, I got it from the Martia galaxy."</p><p>"From the Martian Empire? you mean before they were defeated?"</p><p>"No, I scavenged the ruins of planet Marsa Primus" She held it and turned it on.</p><p>"I've uh, been travelling for a while. Got this nine years ago,"</p><p>A perfectly triangular force of energy encapsulated a section just above them. </p><p>"So precise, their technology. It still works, even though Luminite dating puts this around three hundred years old. That's when they developed it,  probably used by many generations of martian warriors, until..."</p><p>The triangle imploded into itself, then a clean metallic echo and a dim cyan light pulsed through the plains below them.</p><p>"Until Yharim." Terry knew. He sighed.</p><p>"How can someone be so powerful?" He stared into his sword.</p><p>"To rip apart the history of our people without remorse, <em>to put those times in the past,"</em></p><p>Terry teared up again. "I miss them <em>so much...</em>" </p><p>Ecbert loved Romaeic designs, and needed a weapon of copper in order to store in in the timespace vault for emergency access, hence why there wasn't a Greatspear of a chlorophyte-adamantite alloy or anything. </p><p>This sword is all that remains of his past.</p><p>Mira felt empathetic. "You're the only person I haven't been lying to. I realise that now."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Terry asked.</p><p>"It's just something I do. Ever since I lost everyone." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is still ongoing, and it is planned for it to span an epic scale unlike any Terraria fanfiction so far.<br/>It will change the lore of the original Calamityverse quite drastically in some cases. Let this headcanon universe be officially known as the Tovarian Calamityverse.<br/>Guides to pronouncing the Calamaic words and other languages that occur in this story will be formulated soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>